one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
ONE MINUTE MELEE: Aiden Pearce vs Jacket
Aiden Pearce vs Jacket is ahomeschoolingroudon 19th One Minute Melee putting Aiden Pearce from Watch_Dogs against Jacket from Hotline Miami (Credit to Blipeddeeblah for the idea) Description Can The Vigilante best The Assassin in this duel? Interlude ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! MELEE!!! Fight In Chicago Illinois on August 22, 2012. There is a known building where Jacket has just committed a killing to an individual, however Aiden Pearce was out to track him down Aiden: Hm, this guy is an assassin..like me. I should take him down now.. Aiden receives a call from Clara Clara: Aiden, have you found him? Aiden: Yeah, he should be here. Aiden entered the building, as Jacket was about to escape but he then saw Aiden. Jacket: And just who are you? Aiden: I’m Aiden Pearce and you’re Jacket the 50 Blessings Assassin and I’m here to take you out Jacket: Umm..how do you know this exactly? Aiden: That’s not important. What is important Aiden pulls out the Spec Ops 1911l Aiden: Is silencing you. Jacket: Bastard. Jacket pulled out a Magnum Be tough or be dead! Engage! Jacket fired at Aiden but he rolled out of the way and shot him in the side with the Spec Ops, he writhes at first but quickly runs up and whacks Aiden over the head with a Leap Pipe. Jacket: Wrong move. Jacket swung but only broke the window as Aiden has managed to avoid the attack, Aiden beat Jacket with the baton but Jacket whacked back with a baton of his own. Jacket: You, douchebag. Aiden: You should just remain silent. Aiden & Jacket got into a baton fight, where both of them swung at each other. However, both batons were broken after two large impacts Jacket: You’ve shown yourself strong, but that doesn’t change anything. Aiden however knocks Jacket out of the building and Jacket pulled out a double-barrel shotgun..however Jacket heard some rattling from under him, unnatural rattling. Jacket jumped away moments after a steam pipe blew up, where Jacket originally was Jacket: Huh, you’re better than I thought. Aiden wasn’t listening and blew up a junction box that Jacket was near, launching him to the ground. Jacket ran back and car jacked and began driving away, Aiden got in his own car and took chase. Clara: Aiden, you alright? Aiden: I’m fine, I’ve nearly got this guy good. Aiden activated the Blackout covering Chicago into darkness Jacket: Damn it I can’t see shit! Jacket begins driving towards a traffic light Clara: He’s heading towards a traffic light! Aiden: Perfect.. Aiden tampered with the Traffic Light causing a huge car collision, Jacket got out of his car, but saw Aiden’s car from a distance racing at him. Jacket: Get out of my way! Jacket pulled out an MP5 and began firing it at Aiden’s car, but to no avail as Aiden ran over Jacket. Aiden jumped out of his car just before his car collided into a nearby building crushing Jacket in between, killing him instantly K.O! Aiden: The deed is done. Aiden walks off This round’s winner is.. Aiden Pearce!Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Ahomeschoolingroudon Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees